<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MIRROR by Asteraster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847461">MIRROR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster'>Asteraster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MIRROR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>后来，Elio不止一次见到Oliver。</p><p> </p><p>火车渐渐驶进车站，Elio喝干手里的最后一口咖啡，把一次性纸杯丢进垃圾桶里。他站起身，向从车厢里涌出的人群里张望，在罗马这里，金色头发的人总是很出挑。在车站寻找一个金色头发的身影，这个习惯被他保留了下来。他曾经从父亲的联系录里翻出了一个地址，后面跟着那个熟悉的名字。头昏脑热的年轻人偷偷把地址抄了下来，写了一张卡片寄到大洋彼岸。圣诞节，中央车站，这是那张卡片上全部的内容。那年圣诞，他找借口留在了罗马，捧着一束花在车站的长椅上坐了一整天。他知道Oliver不会来，甚至可能根本收不到那张卡片。他结了婚，或许早已换了地址。Elio清楚自己谁也说服不了，但他还是去了，从早晨坐到晚上，那天的车站没有多少人，为数不多的乘客在站台边漫不经心的抽着手里的香烟，Elio走上前要了一只。对方想要邀请他去家里坐坐，他拒绝了，回到长椅上，将自己陷入Oliver马上会从车厢里走出，一手拎着行李，另一只手在空中冲他挥舞的幻象中。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，你在这里。”Elio感到有人重重拍了一下他的肩，他回过头，与 Marzia拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>“天啊，你变得更高了。” Marzia笑着说，她把头发剪短了，脚边放着一个巨大的行李箱，“我们要去哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“我和Amira打过招呼，你去睡她的房间，但是她不喜欢别人动衣柜，你可以把衣服放在我那里。”</p><p> </p><p>“听说所有人都来了，好几家乐团的的经济人，本地和外地的，甚至有的经纪人特意从国外赶来，还有报社记者，都是大有来头的人。Elio，你可要出名了。”</p><p> </p><p>Marzia看起来远比当事者还要激动。</p><p> </p><p>“只是一个毕业演出，整个班都要上场。”Elio不好意思的挠挠头，他始终不太适应在众人面前演出，或是炫耀自己知道的东西。但是很遗憾，身为教授的儿子，他总是被期待展现一些与众不同的学识。</p><p> </p><p>“你当时看起来不情不愿的。”Oliver仰着头，把泡沫打在下巴上，同时从镜子里看着坐在浴缸边上的Elio。</p><p> </p><p>“哪怕是送牛奶的人都会被我爸招呼进来欣赏他亲爱的儿子的演出。”Elio低着头抱怨，他抬起脚，踩进一小块躺在地上的阳光里。</p><p> </p><p>“你弹得很好。”</p><p> </p><p>可是我不想弹给所有人听，Elio抬起头，看着对方的背影，顺着衣服的褶皱一直看向对方举起的手臂，阳光晒得他的脚背暖融融的。</p><p> </p><p>Elio走到钢琴前，坐下，他的耳朵里还是几秒钟前和同学彼此加油鼓气的声音，隔着幕布他听到观众落座的喧闹声。</p><p> </p><p>“小伙子们，所有对你们来说重要的人都在外面了，拿出本事来。”他听到班长最后喊了一句。</p><p> </p><p>并不是所有人。</p><p> </p><p>Marzia兴致勃勃的走在前头，Elio把领带拉松，懒散的跟在几步开外。演出大获成功，大家在后台开了香槟庆祝，Elio象征性的喝了几口，然后从后台遛了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“真是难以置信，从巴黎去你家的时候，每次都会路过这里，然而我却从来都没能下车好好在这里看一看。”她的声音在深夜空旷的街道里回响。</p><p> </p><p>“我们应该去罗马。”他还记得Oliver说这句话时故作严肃的神情，先是用英语，接着用意大利语。</p><p> </p><p>他们在街道间穿行，完全丧失了方向感。他喝了很多酒，好不容易回到旅店时天空已经变成日出前玫瑰一样的粉红色，他们倒在床上，Oliver压着他的一条腿。Elio发力，一不小心让对方整个人从床上翻了下去。他扒在床边向下看，Oliver像一个蜷缩在子宫里的婴儿一样缩在地上，闷着头发出笑声。</p><p> </p><p>“你要记住此刻。”他听见自己的声音说，醉醺醺的，“记住我在这里，恳求你记住这一时刻。”</p><p> </p><p>窗外传来海鸥的叫声，仿佛世界的最后一只鸣鸟，力竭一般，穿透了清晨的迷雾。</p><p> </p><p>“那些夏天。”Marzia顿了顿，“像梦一样。”</p><p> </p><p>比起梦境，Elio觉得自己的记忆更像一面镜子，一切事物在其中都能寻得一个清晰的倒影，所有的现实总会在不经意间指向过去，他在河中顺流而下，看着旧日的不断在两岸重新翻演。</p><p> </p><p>而那其中总是有Oliver。</p><p> </p><p>或许他只有过一个夏天，如同幽灵一样永不散去，他的余生将要在其中徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>我也记得。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>